Tradesmen and other persons working in the construction field, such as roofers and welders, require their equipment and supplies to be readily accessible and portable.
The prior art is exemplified by: Stuart et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,555,380; Jeanfavre U.S. Pat. 3,390,761; Bader U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,354; Leedy U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,743; Dallas et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,663; and Letson US Design Patent 404,199.
It is a desideratum of the present invention to provide novel and unique portable dispensers for a plurality of articles, while avoiding the animadversions of the prior art and conventional dispensers.